


Not even in the competition

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: All Bets Are Off, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Aaron was already fed up with the subject discussed on the bus. How he ended up sitting with Holly and Hannah, he never knew. Adam must be running late, cause he wasn’t even on the bus. And Vic. Well that was the problem wasn’t it. Vic was sitting with her brother, who was the topic of conversation elsewhere.





	Not even in the competition

**Author's Note:**

> Well now this.

Aaron was already fed up with the subject discussed on the bus. How he ended up sitting with Holly and Hannah, he never knew. Adam must be running late, cause he wasn’t even on the bus. And Vic. Well that was the problem wasn’t it. Vic was sitting with her brother, who was the topic of conversation elsewhere.

The blonde boy, Vic’s older brother, Robin, Robert or Rupert – something like that – had a reputation. Both Holly and Hannah thought he was gorgeous. Not that Aaron minded, took their, at least Hollys, interest away from him for a while. At least that was good. But the siblings bickering, he could do without. He couldn’t care less whom, if any of them, the bloke would prefer. They looked as pretty as each other to him.

On the contrary of what Holly may think, and hope for. He wasn’t jealous. She hadn’t really asked him out, but hinted a lot that if he did, she wouldn’t turn him down. Well he wouldn’t ask. She wasn’t his type, if he had a type, he didn’t really know yet. He’d only had crushes on two persons, and none of those crushes were returned. Well he’d got a best friend out of one of them anyway. Still. He wasn’t comfortable discussing it, or Vic’s brother. Roy or what’s his name.

He had been living abroad for a while, and now he’d moved home again. Vic was over the moon, why she’d left him with Adam’s two sisters. They were discussing his tan (dark in a nice shade) his hairdo (blonde, gorgeous, and very much gelled), his clothes (jeans and a leather jacket) and his eyes (blue as the sky on a summer day, Aaron disagreed, they were a special kind of blue, beautiful, and almost the shade of… Wait, he didn’t want to think about that.

He looked out the window and tried to concentrate on his homework. Going through the schedule for the day, first school, then an hour in the garage, before helping mum at the pub. Then homework, again. He lived for the hours in the garage. He wished that Adam was as interested in cars as he was himself. He’d like to talk about them, and discuss things about them, with someone outside the family. Still, you couldn’t get everything.

The bus arrived in Hotten and finally they could get of it, and Aaron could get away from the girls, and the continuing bickering about who’d Roland would prefer out of the two of them. He sighed as Vic moved in closer. She had taken her brother under the arm, and moved him towards where they were standing. As she reached them, she pointed at her brother. “Everyone, this is Robert” she said, “Robert, this is everyone, Holly” she pointed at Holly, and moved on “Hannah, and Aaron”. They all nodded. Aaron reached out his hand for a handshake, which Robert, not Roy, Roland, Robin or Rupert, no Robert, took. Aaron felt a jolt going through his body as Robert’s eyes met with his. He turned and started to walk to class. He didn’t want to interpret this again, or rather misinterpret. He’d been there. And he didn’t want to go back.

As he walked towards his locker, he heard someone call out “Hey, wait up!” He continued walking, no one ever spoke to him in school, no one but the girls and Adam. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t think just took the arm and turned around pressing the person the arm belonged to up to a locker. When he focused he was surprised to see Robert. Robert with his back pressed up against a locker, and his front pressed up to himself. A confusing moment he just stood there. Before he somewhere realised that he had to let go of the other boy, and take a step back. It felt wrong. He wanted to take a step forward.

He realised what the girls had been talking about this morning. Attraction. He felt it. He liked Vic, for a girl. Robert was everything Vic wasn’t, and on top of that, a boy. A gorgeous boy. A really gorgeous boy, who was looking at him with confusion and something else. Get a grip he told himself. “Soz” he muttered, and started to turn again. “Wait” Robert said. He stopped in his tracks. Oh, it had been Robert asking HIM to wait up, he realised. He looked at the other boy again. “Yeah” he said “what?”.

“Well, Vic told me that even though I’m older than you, were in the same class this period, I thought we could go together, less people watching me” he said. Aaron scoffed. “No luck there” he muttered “they all be watching you, thinking you’re my new boyfriend” he told the other boy.

Robert looked at him. “Well, rather that, than they look at me thinking I’ll take all their girlfriends and then some” he answered. Aaron looked at him and frowned. There was something odd about the way Robert was looking at him, and how he responded. Most guys in school, didn’t want to be caught dead close to him. But Robert didn’t seem to bother. Maybe he hadn’t realised Aaron was gay yet. Well why spoil it, he’d get company to class, and he wouldn’t be the one people would stare at.

Just as he’d suspected, the whole class, only boys in shop, turned around to stare at them as they entered the room. He squirmed a little as he walked up to his desk. Most eyes averted from him and sought out Robert, but some stayed. Robert went up to the teacher and introduced himself. Mr Graham made him introduce himself to class, and since no one wanted to work with Aaron, and Robert didn’t seem avert to it, he paired them up over the engine rebuild project Aaron’d been working on for a while. He felt a tinge of disappointment, since he’d been happy working alone. Adam didn’t take shop, and well, the other guys in class thought he was contagious or something like that. He scoffed at the thought. He pulled out the project plan, and showed Robert. He was surprised at how fast he picked up on it and understood so well he could discuss improvements and ideas to it within half an hour. Aaron left class with a good feeling in his stomach.

Until he remembered, next class was PE. He thought about playing hooky, but Adam was waiting for him outside, and they walked to class together. Adam asking all sorts of questions about Vic’s brother. Aaron smiled and answered as best as he could. It was obvious he had spoken with his sisters before he asked Aaron. He knew he’d get nought out of his friend. Aaron didn’t disappoint. He answered yes, and no, and shrugged to all of Adam’s questions. He went into a cubicle in the bathroom adjoining the dressing room, and changed clothes. He spent as little time as possible in the changing rooms, the other guys always harassing him about looking. Which he didn’t.

At lunch they met up with Holly and Hannah, who immediately started bickering about Robert. Aaron sighed. He hoped Robert would stay away from both the girls. He couldn’t put a finger on why. But it had been really nice in shop, he’d been smart, and knowledgeable. Maybe they could become friends, so that he’d have someone to talk with about engines, cars and such. It was a distant dream, but still.

In the end both Holly and Hannah decided they’d try to persuade Robert to take them for a date. And the one that got the date, first, would have the other clean their room for a month. It was a fair bet. They even involved a very hesitant Aaron who was appalled, and Adam who laughed at it, as judges. The first one to get a date, or a kiss from Robert was to be the winner. There would have to be witnesses to both occasions, if not, photos. They all agreed as Vic walked up to the table. Aaron couldn’t meet her eyes.

Going home felt good, he loved the afternoons in the garage, and he was enjoying the work there. He found a seat on the bus, and sat down and closed his eyes. He felt someone sitting down beside him. He hoped that it was no one he knew. Adam and the girls would be on the next bus. Vic on the one before. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Robert sat beside him. Watching him with curious eyes before he asked him something about their engine rebuild.

They were half way home when Robert let go of the subject and took up a new one, “So” he dragged out the o, “Holly or Hannah? Are one of them your girlfriend or?” Aaron shook his head. “Nah, not my type” he said. “Still single?” Robert asked. As if it made a difference Aaron thought as he nodded. Robert nodded as in agreement “yeah, me too” he said.  
“Can’t find the right girl?” Aaron asked him. Robert shrugged and looked him in the eyes “Something like that” he answered. Aaron shrugged, it had nothing to do with him. “Holly and Hannah are both really cool girls, any bloke would be lucky to have them” he offered before he turned and looked out the window. In the reflection he could see Robert looking confused behind him.

He’d have to be logical about this and not let his feelings run away with him. He was imagining things, again, because he wanted to see them. He swallowed hard, and turned to Robert again. “So, where will you be staying?” He asked. He hadn’t heard his mum say anything about it, or Vic or Diane. But then again, he wasn’t the most observant at times. Especially when he wasn’t interested. And he hadn’t been. Again Robert looked confused. I’m staying at the pub, same as you he said. “I came in late last night, and this morning, you were in the shower when I had breakfast, and probably had breakfast when I was in the shower”. Aaron had the decency to blush. “Oh” he said “’m not a morning person” he offered as an apology. Robert smiled at him. He had a gorgeous smile. Aaron looked away. They were getting close to home, he took his things, and stood up, way too early. But he needed to get away from Robert and whatever the thing about him that made Aaron feel as the smartest boy around, at the same time as really stupid, and in awe at the same time. It was confusing.

And the smile. He turned to the door, and looked at his own reflection in it. Dark hair, really short, blue eyes, and nothing really noteworthy about him. He wished he was gorgeous. He wished he wasn’t gay, so this wouldn’t be a problem, he wished Robert was gay. He closed his eyes. He wished he was somewhere else. The bus stopped and he hurried to get off it. He turned towards the garage, and started walking. He had heard Robert getting of the bus, but now he didn’t hear him walking. He turned around and ventured a peak at him. He stood in the bus shed looking straight at him. There was something weird about it Aaron thought. Like longing. Or, something he didn’t dare to put a name on. He must be wrong, imagining things. Wishful thinking. It was dark in the shed, and Robert could have looked like anything. He started to walk faster.

Cain met up with him in the garage, he sighed. He liked it more when he worked with his cousin. She was younger and more accepting. Cain had accepted him coming out, but he was still weird around him. He changed into working clothes, and got stuck in. He could feel himself relax and as the hour passed Cain talked with him not the easy bantering from before, but it was improvement, and getting closer. He felt grateful for that at least. When the hour was up, he changed back into his regular clothes, and walked up to the pub.

He entered through the back door, and went into the men’s room to fix that, he continued to the lady’s room, filled up some paper towels, and checked on the toilet paper before he walked out, right into the arms of Robert. “Oh” Robert said, “is there something I should know” there was a definite smirk on his lips, Aaron could see it. He frowned and tried to get out of the hug Robert held him in. He felt embarrassed, even though he knew he had a good reason to be in the lady’s room. And Robert’s obvious teasing didn’t make him feel better about it. That Robert didn’t let him go, was even worse. Or not.

No, the worse thing was that he wanted to stay in the embrace. How pathetic wasn’t that. He finally managed to free himself and turned around and walked through the door, he saw his mum, and nodded towards her. She smiled at him as he started to collect empties, and clear the tables. Before he was ready Robert came back he sat down at the end of the bar.

Adam and his family came in, they all sat down at one of the tables at the far end wall, he sat down with them, and Vic came out to join them. Diane raised her eyebrow at Vic, who went to get her brother, and sat him down beside Aaron, who sat in front of Adam. It took about two minutes for Holly and Hannah to move places, and suddenly Aaron was squeezed in between John and Robert, and had Moira, Adam and Holly in front of him. Robert sat beside Hannah, and Vic beside Holly. Aaron suddenly felt like a prisoner. He’d nothing to talk with John or Moira about. He knew that the girls’ attention would be with Robert, and Adam would sulk because Vic wasn’t sitting beside him, as planned. He tried to think of reasons, and ways to get out from the table, without raising suspicion, and to get into the back room, and quietly have his dinner there, before homework.

No such luck. Adam decided to get over himself and started telling a story about something that had happened to him at school. He was a good storyteller, and entertaining. Aaron listened to him and smiled. He could hear Robert laugh beside him, it was a really nice sound. He heard a weird noise from one of the girls, Holly he thought. He looked over at them and realised that the bet was very much on. They weren’t bickering anymore, but they were both fighting to get Robert’s attention. It was obvious. Vic looked over at him with a question in her eyes, and he just shrugged. He didn’t know what else to do.

When they were finished eating, John and Moira changed tables. Vic moved to sit beside Adam, and Holly and Hannah continued their efforts to get Robert’s attention. Robert seemed oblivious, and discussed pro’s and con’s about Spain with Adam. Aaron was as quietly as possible trying to sneak away to the back room. Adam wouldn’t have it, and every time he thought he’d get away. Adam wheeled him into the conversation. Out of frustration, Hannah didn’t want to leave Holly alone with Robert so she made her go with her to the lady’s room, and they brought Vic. Adam said something about girls never being able to go to the loo alone, before he himself left for the men’s room. Aaron found himself alone with Robert.

“Are they always so…?” he asked Aaron, who shrugged “obnoxious?” he asked. Robert laughed at that, “nah, more obtrusive or pushy, or such”. Aaron frowned. “Well nah” he said, “I think they like you” he continued. “You know, boyfriend like”. Robert looked a bit shocked. “Oh, didn’t think of that” he said “been preoccupied with other things, people, stuff” he sounded thoughtful. “Well they both seem to like you” Aaron offered. Robert looked confused. “Why are you telling me this” he asked, as Aaron saw Adam coming out from the bathrooms, and heading towards his parents. Aaron shrugged, “you asked me about them, so I’d thought I’d tell you” he said.

Robert looked even more confused. Aaron decided enough was enough and stood up. “Time for homework” he told Robert as he stalked off towards his room, waving at Adam and the girls. “Homework” he muttered as he passed his mum, and hurried through downstairs, before he headed up and locked himself in his room. He sat back on his bed. Listened to the sounds of the house before he took out his homework. He looked at it as it seemed to disappear in front of his eyes.

He woke up to someone coming upstairs. He recognised his mother’s way of taking the steps one by one, to try not to wake anyone up. He checked the clock, it was 1am. He’d been sleeping for hours. He was still dressed, and his books was spread all over the bed, and on the floor. He sighed. He must have fallen asleep before he could start his homework. He gathered his books and put them aside. Tomorrow was Friday. And it wasn’t like he’d ever skipped his homework before. He undressed and went back to sleep. It was more difficult this time, every time he closed his eyes, he saw a blond tassel of hair, above laughing blue eyes.

Eventually he fell asleep. And woke up late, and in a bad mood. Well worse than regular mornings. Luckily he didn’t encounter anyone before he’d had his tea and toast. He ran to the bus, and caught up with Robert and Vic, just before the shed. The buss rolled in as they walked up in front of it. On board, he sat down, expecting Vic and Robert to share seat, but Robert made him scoot over, and sat down beside him. Adam sat with Vic, and his sisters sat behind Aaron and Robert. Aaron sighed. He didn’t want to be part of this stupid bet, and he didn’t want to see who Robert ended up with. It would be heartbreak for at least one of them, him.

He passed the time looking out the window. Ignoring all attempts from the others to make him part of their conversations. And especially trying to ignore the feeling of Robert close beside him. He could hear Holly and Hannah, even though he tried to ignore them. He let out a sigh of relief when they arrived at the bus stop, and he almost ran to his locker.

At lunch he didn’t find any of the girls or Adam. He saw Robert sitting alone in a corner, so he brought his food, and made his way over there. Robert looked up at him in surprise when he sat down. “I thought you were mad at me? Have I done something wrong?” he asked. Aaron frowned and shrugged “No? why?” he asked. “You seem mad at me” Robert told him. “Like, well first I thought that you maybe thought I was out to get your girlfriend, but, since you told me you don’t have one, I thought maybe you was into Holly or Hannah. But you seem more of friends with them both, and you seemed to throw them at me” he went silent for a moment. “So, well you seem mad at me, and I can’t figure out why” he stated.

Aaron’s frown became deeper. He looked at Robert. “Well you asked about them, didn’t you? If they were single, so I thought you were interested” he told Robert who looked even more confused. “I never asked if they were single” he said. Now it was Aaron’s turn to look confused. “You did, didn’t you” he said looking at Robert. “No” Robert shook his head, “I asked if you were single”. He looked at Aaron, suddenly something broke through the bubble Aaron had been in since he sat down. Vic came by the table, and stopped to talk with Robert before she went to the counter.

Aaron could see Adam and both his sisters approach the table with food and stuff. As soon as they arrived Robert stood up, made his excuses and left for class. Aaron just sat there dumbstruck. Adam waited for Vic and his sisters started bickering over Robert immediately. Aaron went back into the bubble and tried to figure out what had just happened. He got nowhere. He had his last class after lunch and then he’d do some shopping before he went home. His mum had wanted him to buy some stuff when he was here.

When class was over he left for the store, and as he walked up to the bus stop with his bags, he could see Robert, Adam and Vic standing there. Since it was Friday, and not his regular bus, there was a lot of people. When they got on it, they couldn’t sit together, and Aaron was quite happy about it. He needed to think. Try and calm down his feelings, and reel in his imagination. He closed his eyes.

Four stops later, the little lady sitting beside him got off the bus. He scooted over to the window, and closed his eyes again. The bus was practically full so he wasn’t surprised when he felt someone sitting down beside him. He was surprised though when someone touched his arm, and as he opened his eyes he saw Robert there. “So, I asked one of the girls, Hannah or Holly, don’t know which one, can’t tell them apart yet. Where would be the best place to go on a date” Aaron shrugged, why was he telling him? “She told me about this nice restaurant in Hotten, italian”

Aaron felt confused as he looked at Robert. Was he asking advice where to take a date, or who to take on a date. Aaron would suggest Holly, it was nice not to have her eyeing him up and looking disappointed with him for a while longer. Robert looked at him expectantly. He waited. Robert waited for something. If he could just figure out what he had missed in the conversation, he could give him an answer. He went over it again, and again. In the end he had to ask. “What did I miss”. Robert blushed. “I asked you on a date, you haven’t answered”

“Ooooh” was all Aaron could say. If he had been hit by lightning, he wouldn’t have been more surprised. “Oooh” he said again. Robert started to look annoyed. “I don’t know what ‘Oooh’ means, is it a yes or a no?” he asked, his voice a bit harsh from the tension. “I don’t know” Aaron said, “what do you mean date?”

Robert looked at him, as if he’d grown an extra head. “A date, you know, ‘getting to know each other date’, ‘I like you date’ ‘I want to spend time with you kind of thing’” Robert sounded insecure. Aaron still didn’t know what to say. He told Robert. Robert smirked at him. “Say yes” he told him. “Please” he added. Aaron couldn’t do anything but nod. “A date it is!” Robert stated, in triumph.

The buss stopped, and Aaron noticed Robert standing up. He looked around. How could he have missed, they were at home. He followed Robert of the bus, he still felt confused, and somehow like he’d been conned into something. They walked slowly together towards the pub. Adam, his sisters anv Vic making the most of the conversation. Aaron tried to steal glances at Robert, but everytime he looked, he met Robert’s eyes.

Suddenly he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw Cain approaching. He stopped and waited for his uncle who hurried towards him. He stopped and waited for him. The others left. He finally let his face brake in a big smile. Cain looked at him with a surprised face. He relaxed his face and tried to look normal. Cain relaxed and asked him if he could work for a couple of hours and he agreed to it.

It took a couple of hours before he was able to go home. When he arrived he went through the pub. He saw Adam and his sisters at a table, with Robert and Vic, and Moira was behind the bar. He went into the back room. He found a plate of food with a note from his mother. He sat down and dug in, before he went up to his room. As he opened his door he saw a note that someone pushed under his door. He picked it up. “There is a taxi tomorrow at 5pm”. And suddenly he couldn’t wipe the smile of his face.  
He stayed in his room until breakfast. Slept a little, not enough though, but still. He was obsessing about what to wear, and well. everything. He tried to calm down before he went down for breakfast. He heard someone in the stairs. Then a soft knock on the door. He answered it, and saw his mum with a tray, a full English, and a cup of tea. She smiled at him, and he accepted the food, before he closed the door in her face.

He decided to stay in his room all day, showering and getting ready early. And then just go out to the cab, without talking to no one in the house. He made it, and as he left, he didn’t met anyone. He saw the taxi, before he saw Robert. As he walked towards it, he heard Robert sneak out of the door behind him. He opened one of the doors and sat down. Before he’d counted to five, Robert sat down beside him, reaching out grabbing his hand, and squeezing it. Aaron felt his breath hitch.

They sat in silence during the drive. Aaron didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t really think of anything interesting to say. What would Robert want to talk about. He had never been on a date with another boy before. He looked at Robert who met his eyes. The taxi stopped outside a restaurant. This was it. Aaron didn’t even know if he wanted to get out, but as Robert left the car, he followed. They went into the restaurant and Aaron was surprised to be shown to a secluded table in a corner. Robert ordered for them both.

Robert made him feel comfortable and talked about interesting things. Aaron got to talk about cars, he was happy and when the food came, Aaron was happy to get a cheeseburger, and somehow Robert managed to get them a pint each. He felt comfortable and happy. For once he felt happy. He looked at Robert over the table. He looked happy too. After dinner, Robert asked him if he wanted to stay there, or go to another place. Aaron asked where, and Robert told him about this wonderful ice cream bar a couple of streets away. Aaron felt his face light up. Robert smiled at him, and waved at the waiter for the check.

They left the restaurant Robert reached out and grabbed Aarons hand. Aaron had to exhale. His whole body answered to the touch. He was totally gone.

When they reached the ice cream place Aaron saw the image of them in the window. He sighed and stopped. Robert stood beside him. They looked at the images in front of them. Robert’s eyes met with his through the mirror. He smiled, and suddenly he could feel Robert pull him closer. He was in an embrace. Face to face. And suddenly, mouth to mouth, Robert’s lips getting closer, and meeting his. Robert kissing him.

Robert kissing HIM

HIS lips locked with Robert’s

He closed his eyes and let himself go.

The kiss went on forever. And ever. It was his first real kiss. And it was heaven! He got totally lost. As Robert’s tongue started to explore his mouth, he moaned. It seemed to make Robert forget everything. Suddenly he felt hands all over his body. Touching his nipples, his abs, and trying to find their way under his t-shirt, touching skin. The moan turned into a groan. That seemed to wake Robert up. He stepped back and looked at Aaron with a confused face before he took his hand and pulled him into the place.

Aaron ordered a cheese cake, he looked at Robert who just wanted a coffee and a cookie. He abandoned his thoughts and devoured the dessert. Robert looked at him in awe, and before he knew it, their lips were locked again.

Robert had made plans with Diane to pick him up before it was too late. She was waiting for them in front of the ice cream bar. Aaron was blushing, feeling weird. Dianne was nice as ever, not even seeming to know about the fact they were on a date. Robert sat in the front seat, Aaron slipped in the back seat. Diane made easy conversation and asked them what they’d been up to during the evening. Robert gave her a short version. When they arrived home she let them out of the car in front of the pub, so that they could go in for a while, and she drove off to park the car.

They decided to sneak in the back way, and ended up kissing in the little hallway between the lady’s and gent’s. Aaron heard the sound of the door opening, but he didn’t really care. He heard a giggle and someone laugh before he looked up and saw Vic and Adam. Then he saw Adam turning around, looking at his sisters, and with more than a little gloat in his voice he called out “looks like you both lost that particular bet” and stepped out of the way, so that they could see Aaron in Robert’s arms.


End file.
